


A Flower Tastes the Rainbow

by LuluCalliope



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Random & Short, Rare Characters, Rare Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy one shot about Flowey and Chica's Magic Rainbow in Wreck-It Ralph's world. What am I doing with my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower Tastes the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life. It's not a question, it's a statement.

Wreck-It Ralph really didn’t need to go to the Bad-Anon meetings anymore, but the arrival of two new computer games at the arcade brought more villains. And two of these villains were current members of Bad-Anon.

And they hated each other. So they fought CONSTANTLY. Ralph talked about the drama ALL the time to his friends, and now one of them decided that the gossip was too juicy to be ignored. She HAD to see the drama unfold herself.

This is why President-Princess Vanellope von Schweetz decided to accompany Ralph to Pac-Man’s home, the location of the Bad-Anon meetings. It was early in the morning, roughly three AM by their real-world timing estimates, which gave them plenty of time before the arcade opened and they had to return to their respective games. Vanellope was filling Ralph in on what had happened in the most recent racing roster game. “Did you make it?” He asked her with a grin.

“Pfffsssh, yeah! It was me, Candlehead, Gloyd, Jubileena, Sticky, Crumbelina, The Swizz, Adorabeezle, and…” She blushed. “...Rancis.” Ralph smirked.

“If you like him so much, why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Oh, shut up!” She ordered with a playful tone. “And tell me again about these two villains! Are they as ugly as you are?”

“Oooh, that hurt,” Ralph flinched, holding his hands to his heart, but he was smiling. “Actually, no, they’re...interesting. We’re here, so I’ll let you see for yourself…” They had arrived at a house-like structure in the center of the Pac-Man game. Ralph opened the door and stepped inside. He led the nine-year-old racer down a hallway and opened a door on their right. The girl peered inside. There were several iconic villains sitting in chairs in a circle. There was Dr. Eggman talking with Bowser. Over there was Kano and Smoke, listening to something that M. Bison was saying. Ralph frowned. “They’re usually here by now.”

As he spoke, two doors slammed open behind them, and Vanellope turned around to stare into the hallway. At one end of the hallway was a pixelated flower with a yellow-and-green color scheme. At the other end was a rainbow with pink, yellow, and blue stripes and white clouds. Both of the characters had bright, cheerful smiles on their faces. They walked down the hallway, closer and closer to each other. Ralph pulled Vanellope into the room (which was close to the center of the hall) and held her back. “That’s Flowey the Flower, the main antagonist of Undertale,” he whispered as he gestured towards the plant. “And that’s Chica’s Magic Rainbow, the hidden boss of FNaF World,” he added as he nodded in the opposite direction. Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

“Great names,” she snorted. “Well, they don’t seem too bad! What’s the problem?”

“Just watch,” the muscular man said as the two characters finally met in the hallway. Both were still smiling. Flowey was the first to speak.

“Well, howdy!”

“Hey, you! How was your day? Did that little kid beat you up again?” The rainbow asked with feigned sympathy. “That really, really sucks!”

“Yeah, well, at least I got to do something!” Flowey replied with a toothy grin. “I mean, you’re in the Halloween Backstage Update! A lot of players must not know that you’re even a character. But all that time doing nothing must be relaxing, right?”

“Hahah! Yeah, it is!” She chirped. “But when they do find me, it is sooo satisfying to watch players struggle to beat me! I’m basically invincible~”

“And how many people try to play your game because of that?” The flower smirked.

And just like that, the gloves were off. The pretense of politeness was gone. The characters were inches from each others faces, growling and snarling. “Haha! You’re adorable when you’re trying to be tough!” Chica’s Magic Rainbow said with loud, forced laughter. “We both know that I’m WAY more powerful than you!”

“And we both know that my game is WAY more popular than yours!” The flower countered as he mocked her peppy tone. “Doesn’t one of your characters acknowledge that the game bombed?”

“At least my game is part of a successful franchise with a movie in the works and a spin-off game coming soon!”

“At least my creator was generous enough to give me more than three facial expressions AND an intimidating final form!”

“At least MY creator was generous enough to give ME more than one line of voice dialogue! And a relatively famous voice actress to read my lines! AND…” The rainbow paused for dramatic effect. “...it’s original audio! Not stolen from another source!”

“Yeah, well, at least your creator had the good sense of humor to put in a mute button for your voice,” Flowey sneered. “Oh! And going back to what you said earlier? About you being tougher than me? You’re not. Your levels are just designed to be challenging! All you do is annoy the players and try to generate memes!”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Chica’s Magic Rainbow exploded in rage. She shot up towards the sky and positioned herself above Flowey, who stared up at her in amusement.

“Hee hee, you’re an idiot! Don’t you know that if you try to fight me outside of the game…?”

BAM BAM BAM

The rainbow fired a series of lasers at the flower, who continued to giggle. “Even your attacks are pathetic! You don’t have real range!”

This was the last thing he said before one of the lasers managed to hit him. All of the onlookers from the Bad-Anon room gasped. Chica’s Magic Rainbow’s eyes widened in shock and filled with regret. “Oh, God, no!” She zoomed down to his level and scooped him up onto one of her clouds. She dashed from the room, leaving a confused group of villains and a little girl behind her.

“What just happened?” Vanellope scratched her head.

“I don’t know, but we should make sure that they’re okay,” Ralph muttered. Vanellope’s eyes widened as she remembered one of the essential rules of the world they lived in: if they died outside of their game, it was game over forever! She nodded in agreement as they took off after the rainbow.

* * *

They followed the rainbow and flower back to Undertale, a world of pixels, creative characters, and a broken fourth wall. Chica’s Magic Rainbow placed Flowey near a bed of golden flowers and stared at him. “Come on, live!” She urged. The flower appeared wounded, but not dead. His eyes were closed, so it was hard to tell…

...wait, now they were open. Flowey stood up straight with his stem planted in the ground and glared into the rainbow’s eyes. “You idiot! You could have killed me!”

“That’s what I was thinking about doing, you moron!” She snapped in response.

They glared at each other for a long time, occasionally exchanging insults. (“Idiot!” “Moron!”) Then...they kissed.

It just came out of nowhere, at least to the onlookers. One minute they were staring at each other with hate and malice. Then their eyes were closed and their mouths were touching. It was kind of gross and weird to look at because the rainbow didn’t have lips. Vanellope gagged and dashed towards the game’s exit. Ralph lingered for a while, pondering the series of events that had happened before this night, but he followed Vanellope.

The two antagonists pulled out of their kiss. Both were blushing. “Did you want to come with me? I know this great spot in my world that would be great for...talking,” Flowey said with a suggestive twinkle in his black eyes. The rainbow giggled.

“I’d LOVE to do that, but...I should REALLY get back to my game. Another time, you moron,” she said, a playful edge to her voice.

“If I’m a moron, then I’m your moron.”

“And if I’m an idiot, then I’m your idiot.”

“...we aren’t going to be like this in public, are we?” Flowey asked.

“Ew, gross, no!” The rainbow gagged, and both breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. What am I doing with my life?!


End file.
